The Hard Way
by Raye
Summary: Joxer and Gabrielle's relationship changes over the years as seen through moments in time.


The Hard Way   
by Raye  
summrbrez@yahoo.com   
  
  
"The Hard Way"   
by Mary Chapin Carpenter   
  
Show a little inspiration, show a little spark   
Show the things that drew me to you and stole my heart   
Tell me something I don't know instead of everything I do   
Look at me as if I mean something to you   
Our hearts are beating while we sleep   
But while we're wide awake, you know   
  
The world won't stop and actions speak louder   
Listen to your heart to what you heart might say   
Everything we got, we got the hard way   
  
Show a little passion, baby   
Show a little style   
Show the knack for knowing when and the gift for knowing how   
And have a little trust in us when fear obscures the path   
You know we got this far darling not by luck but by never turning back   
No turning back   
Some will call on destiny, but I just call on faith   
  
That the world won't stop and actions speak louder   
Listen to your heart to what you heart might say   
Everything you got, you got the hard way   
  
Caught up in our little lives, there's not a lot left over   
I see what's missing in your eyes   
You're searching for that field of clover   
  
Show a little inspiration, show a little spark   
Show the world a great big light when you show it your heart   
We've got two lives   
The one we're given and the other one we make   
  
And the world won't stop and actions speak louder   
Listen to your heart to what you heart might say   
Everything we got, we got the hard way   
Everything we got, we got the hard way   
  
  
  
  
A woman wanders through a crowded agora. Not unexpectedly, she appears to   
be looking for something. A small frown dampens a pretty face--apparently   
she hasn't found what she needs. She is leaving a table filled with a   
various assortment of goods, everything from hair combs to boot laces,   
when a man emerges from the side street and approaches her, a joyful smile   
on his face. "Hey, wait up! I got everything you--" He stops abruptly as   
another, darker woman steps out from behind a scarf used to separate the   
adjoining stalls. "Oh, uhm. Hi!" The man juggles his finds as he tries to   
tuck them away in his pack, but only succeeds in drawing more attention to   
the parcels.   
  
"Find anything you needed?" The woman's startling blue eyes hold a hint of   
amusement. She passes by them and adds with certainty, "We should be   
leaving soon, a storm's coming."   
  
A chill does seem to fill the air as the younger woman elbows the man, a   
look of exasperation replacing the frown. She hurries away down the   
street. Disappointment shows in the man's hunched shoulders and, now,   
weary gait.   
  
==   
  
His hand brushes hers a moment too long. He quickly jerks it away leaving   
the reins behind. "Sorry," he says. He runs his hand down the horse's neck   
once more, then steps away. "Horse sure does like your apples." He shuts   
his eyes firmly and blinks them open again to find her staring at him. He   
throws his arms in front of himself. "That's not what...I usually...it   
just"   
  
"It's okay," she adds, grabbing at a flailing arm and working a hand into   
his. "Could we talk? Maybe?" She winces slightly. "You're probably sick of   
hearing me say that."   
  
They walk to the edge of the lake and sit down on one of the flatter   
rocks. Their voices fade in and out fighting for dominance over the sounds   
of the night and the soft spring breeze. The day has faded taking most of   
the light with it, but the man's look of disbelief is unmistakable as the   
woman's lips leave his. They sit together, their hands linked loosely   
until her head finds the crook of his neck, and he draws her near.   
  
==   
  
A young woman kneels by the side of the stream with her hands submerged in   
the slow moving water. By appearance, she is an amazon; functional short   
leather top and skirt, boots that hold some form of weaponry—the handles   
of which protrude from their sheathes, her small, muscular body, relaxed,   
yet aware. Shaking the excess water from her hands, she grasps the sides   
of the cloth beside her and lifts the freshly-cleaned rabbit as she   
stands.   
  
Upon reaching the campfire, she lowers herself onto the ground across from   
an awkward looking man. He wears an unusual set of armor, oddly hammered   
and dangerously noisy. He moves from stirring the contents of the pot on   
the fire and sits to the right of the woman. A creak and clang signal his   
descent.   
  
She skewers the bits of rabbit and raises up slightly to place them on the   
fire to cook. As she settles back, his arm goes around her. She turns, an   
easy smile on her face. Her eyes dance along the features of his face, her   
hands soon follow, her lips next. His head dips down, lips taking hers   
with a passion not outwardly discerned.   
  
She breaks the kiss with a warning. "She'll be back anytime, now."   
  
He laces his fingers through her short blonde hair and looks at her   
wistfully. "Why do we still keep it a secret?"   
  
"I want you all to myself for awhile." She whispers the words huskily into   
his ear and works a hand beneath his tunic, fingers caressing heated   
flesh.   
  
Laughing, the man's face broadens into a more befitting comical   
expression, and he whines, "You don't want to hear her 'I told you so's.'   
" He stays her hand and they separate hastily at the sound of twigs giving   
way in the woods before them. A quick exchange of "I love you's" and a   
final swift kiss end another stolen moment for the pair.   
  
==   
  
"Hades!" Her voice sounds unusually throaty in the cool, quiet of morning.   
"I should have strapped on my sandals," she mutters to herself. A pale   
foot kicks out. The sun, which has only just begun its ascent into the   
deep blue autumn sky, pushes through the dense forest behind the old   
cottage. The woman's face is illuminated showing a twitch at the corner of   
her mouth, that and a small sigh evidence the satisfaction at having   
successfully dislodged the offending pebble. It lands without a sound in   
the dewy grass a few steps off the rock-pitted path.   
  
She hurries forward, mindful of her footing and the bucket that swings   
gently by her side with every step. The damp hem of her skirt clings to a   
still well-formed calf. A few quick steps across cool flagstones and she   
pushes against the heavy door. The wood is warm and smooth beneath her   
hand. In one fluid movement her foot hooks the door closed behind her. She   
places the bucket on the low table situated under the front wall's   
solitary window. Her hand moves beneath the table, and she tsks quietly.   
Leaning down, she peers into the darkness—pots, strainers, vases, but no   
basin.   
  
She stands upright, head turning slowly from side to side as her eyes   
touch upon every shadow. Suddenly, her hand moves up to her forehead and   
her eyes close briefly. "Berries," she says, eyes rolling to look at the   
ceiling. She drops her hand to her waist and steps around the dining   
table. She walks across the room to where the fire crackles with renewed   
strength. Bending down slowly, she removes the basin from its resting   
place on the hearth, then returns to her work table to continue her   
morning routine.   
  
After filling the basin, she hums softly to herself as she tugs a rag from   
its peg. She shows no sign of surprise when a creak sounds from the short   
staircase leading to the loft, and a deeper humming joins her own. By the   
time his arms encircle her and his face presses gently against hers, the   
tune they hum together has transformed into one learned in days long since   
past. She closes her eyes and leans into his warmth, breathing in his   
smell, savoring the taste of his sweet skin as she place a kiss on his   
cheek.   
  
"Mmm. That's nice." He pulls back slightly letting his gaze roam freely   
over her face, settling on her eyes. The woman breaks the silence after a   
few moments. "My neck's starting to hurt." She says the words   
matter-of-factly, making no move to remedy the encroaching discomfort.   
Instead, she reaches her free hand up and trails her fingertips along his   
jaw line and up to his cheek. "I love you," she says.   
  
His eyes nearly close as he leans in, his lips almost touching hers. "I   
know, but I still have trouble believing it, sometimes." Her breath   
mingles with his as she responds. "I guess I was like everything else in   
your life.." She pauses, discarding the wet, still unused rag. She drops   
her other hand from his face and moves it along his chest finally working   
it around his waist as she twists to join his embrace. Her lips brush   
against his as she speaks. "I'm afraid, everything you got, you got it the   
hard way."   
  
"I'd've waited forever for you."   
  
"And I nearly made you."   
  
"Shut up and kiss me."   
  
Their lips join, but there is no urgency in the touch. It is a slow   
caress, no more than a gentle sigh.   
  
The End.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Much thanks to Lori for the Mary Chapin Carpenter lyrics!   
  
"Xena: Warrior Princess" is ©MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures.   
"The Hard Way" written by Mary Chapin Carpenter ©1992   
©2000, Raye. Reproduction, adaptation, or translation without prior   
written permission is prohibited.   
This is not for profit. Copies for personal use only must include all   
copyrights and disclaimers.   
  
  
  



End file.
